


Strange

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: What a strange time people live in.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Strange

Ash stepped out of the airplane gate. He took a deep breath, the smell of cleaning supplies wafting through the air. Pikachu eagerly chirped, pointing to the distance.

Ash grinned. He scanned over the crowd. His grin wavered.

Where were his Alolan family?

His blood went cold. Don’t tell him they…

Pikachu sniffed the air, yelping when Ash started running. 

Ash expected the overwhelming fear flooding his senses. He expected hushed whispers and tears. He expected people to freak out just because he was running.

He expected silence. Panicked faces. Empty halls. 

Ash expected…

Was that laughter? 

Ash screeched to a stop. 

He watched a group of strangers walk by, sharing funny stories about their pokemon. There were a few strangers in the distance chatting about their days. Several strangers called to check up on their friends.

Strangers complimenting each other. Strangers with trays of free baked goods. Strangers writing letters and buying souvenirs for their loved ones.

Strangers offering to braid each other’s hair. Strangers offering to help pick up groceries for the elderly. Strangers offering their phone chargers so someone else could call their family.

Total strangers sharing supportive messages.

A stranger grinning when their coffee was prepaid. A stranger helping to carry the suitcase of another up the stairs. A stranger buying a gift for another.

Strangers petting pokemon together. Strangers trying and failing to stop their pokemon from tackling everyone in a hug.

Ash nearly teared up as stories of love surrounded him. Pikachu cooed, nuzzling his cheek. It was strange. But it was right.

Strangers donating to charity. Strangers buying supplies for those in need. Strangers raising money for people around the world.

Thumbs ups. Fist bumps. High fives.

Strangers of all ethnicities, religions, classes, genders, ages, sexualities. All united against a common cause.

Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek. Ash smiled. Pikachu gestured to the side, ears flicking.

Kukui and Burnet were in the distance, asking strangers if they saw a boy with a Pikachu. Their hair mussed up, circles under their eyes.

Ash called out to them. 

Before the two parents could get even a word out, Ash tackled them in a hug, squishing Pikachu in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that during this time, you don’t *need* to be productive and learn new skills and do more than you normally do simply because “you have the time.” People deal with this differently, and it’s totally alright if you’re scared! Whatever you’re feeling is valid! I know you’re all doing your best, and this is just a reminder to please be kind towards everyone, including yourselves!  
> Stay healthy, and feel free to tell me about your days!


End file.
